


never forget who owns you

by tigerpip



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpip/pseuds/tigerpip
Summary: jean has wings. riko isn't happy.





	never forget who owns you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a really really short wordvomit that I have plans to revisit eventually but I don't know when that'll be..

okay so not everybody has wings. in fact they’re quite rare

and when jean’s start to grow in he’s 12 and riko notices (because of course he does)

and whenever feathers start to grow in riko will pull them out. he’s never gentle so it always stings and sometimes it bleeds too.

jean knows he’s jealous because even if he never sees riko glaring at his own back in the mirror, he still catches him unconsciously reaching to feel if there are ridges under his skin. (jean doesn’t tell him that the pain comes before anything else, that you don’t see so much as feel the bones shifting and pushing out)

when they get bigger riko stops plucking the feathers, and makes jean bind his wings to his back, the tape cutting painfully into him while he runs. the shower runs red when he unwinds it after practice, lines seared into his skin by the too tight tape.

the worst comes just before jean officially joins the ravens, the night three of riko’s men pin him face down on the table while riko himself hacks away at his wings, cutting them out of jean who can’t hold back his screams until he blacks out from the pain.

he wakes later (two days he’s told, it feels like a lifetime), unable to move and feeling so desperately wrong.

‘what happened? what did he do?’ runs through his mind until he’s lucid enough to feel the white hot pain that still thrums along his back.

he spends a week slipping in and out of consciousness, the only time he’s ever been able to miss practice before.

when he returns to the bowels of the nest, riko leads him eagerly to his own room, where above his bed sit jean’s wings, mounted like a cruel hunting trophy.

he leans in close to jean’s face, hissing ‘never forget who owns you moreau’


End file.
